Roktaroka
Roktaroka is an inhabitant of Planet Volcania. He was given a lift to Earth by Adu Du so that he can find and destroy BoBoiBoy Fire, who accidentally destroyed his home. Story Roktaroka first appeared in episode 17 as a volcanic asteroid rock that plunged into space and breaking the Adu Du's spaceship. Then, he followed Adu Du's spacecraft to Earth and his arrival was welcomed by Adu Du and Probe. Roktaroka aroused himself and introduced himself to all heroes. After that, Roktaroka screamed to ask them where the evil boy was looking for then Adu Du quickly pointed his finger at BoBoiBoy. Roktaroka wants to rage and walk towards BoBoiBoy, but Yaya stops him and tells him to tell what causes his anger. Then Adu Du tried to stop him from telling, but Roktaroka quickly accepted Yaya's suggestion. Spoken by Roktaroka, he comes from Volcania, a hot but peaceful planet. He initially felt happy while living at the foot of the volcano. One day, Roktaroka came out of his house for a while to go to the market. Once he returns, Roktaroka can see the volcano erupting that he destroys his house. Roktaroka then streams the tears of orange then Adu Du deliberately asks who causes the volcano to erupt. Then Roktaroka said that he was not sure but then he could see a strange hat-wearing boy during the eruption. Then Roktaroka put his grudge on him and was convinced that he would be responsible for everything. Since that incident, Roktaroka went on a galaxy to look for the boy, who apparently was BoBoiBoy. Roktaroka was also grateful for meeting Adu Du and Probe who helped him find BoBoiBoy. But later, Roktaroka felt weird after seeing BoBoiBoy wearing a hats back because the criminal boy was wearing a hat ahead. Gopal kept turning the BoBoiBoy hat forward, thus making Roktaroka angry and rage at BoBoiBoy. Roktaroka inflicted a fiery collision to BoBoiBoy Earth which had been able to change and protect himself, but the Earth Barrier was easily destroyed by Roktaroka. BoBoiBoy turns into a regular while Roktaroka is happy to see BoBoiBoy. Yaya and Ying tried to strike back but instead their skin continued to heat up. Gopal also fired with his power without any impact then Roktaroka acted against Gopal. BoBoiBoy continued to stop Roktaroka and split into three. BoBoiBoy Lightning, BoBoiBoy Leaf and BoBoiBoy Wind attacked him but all attacks were broken easily. Roktaroka began to wonder because BoBoiBoy destroyed his house, but he saw all the BoBoiBoy attacks bland. BoBoiBoy became angry and then turned into BoBoiBoy Fire and fired on him. He also did not leave an impression and then Gopal took the opportunity to splash the water into Roktaroka. Roktaroka gets angry, however, Yaya tells BoBoiBoy not to intentionally and accidentally destroy his home. Roktaroka remained with his revenge and followed Adu Du and Probe to Tok Aba's house to continue revenge. Regardless, he was barred by Yaya, Ying and Gopal. After their battle, BoBoiBoy finally apologized to him and they get along each other. Abilities *'Lava Punch' (Tumbukan Lava): Roktaroka punch enemies by focusing his firepower in his fist. *'Lava Spit' (Ludahan Lava): Roktaroka spit a fireball into enemies. *'Fiery Kick' (Tendangan Berapi): Roktaroka focus his power on his feet and kick enemies. *'Lava Stomp' (Hentakan Lava): Roktaroka collects the power of a burning fire in his hand to strike his target. *'Lava Blast' (Letupan Lava): Roktaroka launch a torrent of fire that emerged from ground. *'Rolling Fiery Rock' (Batu Api Berguling): Roktaroka rolling his own and crashing to his target that he want. Lava Punch.png|Lava Punch Lava Spit.png|Lava Spit Fiery Kick.png|Fiery Kick Lava Stomp.png|Lava Stomp Lava Blast.png|Lava Blast Rolling Fiery Rock.png|Rolling Fiery Rock Trivia *Besides Malaysian language, Roktaroka also speaks English in the series. **He is the second character in the BoBoiBoy franchise that can speak English, with Big Cocoa. *His tears are lava. *One of his abilities, Fiery Kick (Tendangan Berapi), is BoBoiBoy Fire's abilities in Episode 11. *Roktaroka shares many similarities to Big Cocoa. Gallery 25354033 10156177909747280 5180481055919153901 n.jpg BoBoiBoy_Galaxy_info_-_Roktaroka.JPG 25552169 10156188071947280 3189383335810429863 n.jpg See Also ms:Roktaroka id:Roktaroka Category:Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy